


We were Destined to fall in love.

by Trashpanda69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Break Up, Comedy, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot Twists, References to Depression, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 21,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashpanda69/pseuds/Trashpanda69
Summary: Things are never as they seem, and fates always catch up with you. I believe in Reincarnation, do you?





	1. Stupid Mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Some of you may think this story is similar to the one you've read on Wattpad before. You are right I have moved it from there to here.

Hello, I would like to start by saying this is my first Boy x Boy fan-fiction and I do NOT in any way own the characters in this story. They are from Shingeki no Kyojin, known in America as Attack on Titan. I hope you enjoy my writings also if this compares to other fan-fictions in any way I'm sorry. Again these are not my characters and the things that occur in this are just my own imagination and do not actually happen in the Anime or Manga to the extent of my knowledge. Enjoy :) This takes place right after the last episode aired from the Anime's first season. The reason it's rated [Mature] is that it has Coarse language, Violence, and Sexual Themes.

-Eren's Pov-

I jolted awake remembering details from before I passed out, oh yeah... that's right, I had battled Annie and apparently tried to... Well, I tried to eat her. I placed my hand on my bandaged head feeling where the wounds were and heard the familiar jingle of my key around my neck. I remember for the first time, ever, clear details from the previous battle... I was crushed by a roof, stabbed with wood, and I completely gave up on everything... That's when I remembered my reason for fighting. I would crush every Titan in my path and avenge my mother's murder, I would fight for the day when we could go beyond the walls. I pushed myself up, the wood crushing into me and I screamed as I transformed. After transforming I located Annie and rushed at her slinging her into multiple buildings and into the wall. I had this red fire going through my Titan's veins and I was overwhelmed with this maddening power. She tried to escape by climbing the wall, leaving cracks everywhere she touched. I'll admit she gave up a good fight but finally I crushed her Titan head off of her body. We fell to the ground and I landed beside her a new power going through me. I had let go, my human self-was no longer in control, and my Titan form wanted the human flesh to eat. I leaned down opening my mouth but my human part stopped me. Was I really going to eat another human? I looked down at Annie inside of her Titans form, calculating if she really deserved death. All of a sudden everything around me went black and I was ripped from my form. I was outraged, who had pulled me from my form when I had business to attend to. That's when I heard who it was."It's not a good idea to eat our evidence you fucking idiot!" Captain Levi Ackerman growled at me, staring me down with his emotionless face and chilling grey eyes. Annie quickly took her advantage and sealed herself into a crystal-like protective shell. I watched angrily as they tried with no success to get into the shell. Mikasa was holding me and I started getting dizzy and before I could do anything, I suddenly passed out. I woke up again, later, in my room seeing Mikasa, Jean, and Armin beside me. They all asked me if I was alright, and I told them yes when in reality I truly didn't know. Jean and Armin were called out and it was just I and Mikasa left in the room. I told her that it had felt good to just let go of myself and lose control. She agreed with me but also scolded me like a parent would do a child. I decided to eat the food provided for me and I thanked Mikasa for giving me my father's key back. Before I faded off to sleep again Mikasa asked me why I didn't kill Annie, with no answer from me she decided to leave. So here I am setting awake again wondering why I didn't kill her, Oh yeah, I know why... because Annie had the same look of a fight and hurt in her eyes as I do in mine... I gave up on sleeping and got up putting on my uniform to head out to go talk to Captain Levi, I'm sure he's quite pissed by my actions.


	2. Shitty Brat.

-Levi's Pov-

I set at my desk tapping my pen against the countertop, I began over processing the whole day. Armin had been right about his suspicions on Annie Leonhart, she had in fact been the Female Titan. After watching her and Eren battle it out well I can't help but admit that even I was shocked when Eren tried to eat her. I had jumped into action and sliced that hot-headed brat out of his Titan form if I wouldn't have he would have lost himself. I barked out an insult towards him then handed him to his sister Mikasa. After the mission, I walked to a meeting with the higher-ups with my trusted comrade Erwin Smith. After the meeting that was really dreadful and in no way progressive I retired to my office for the evening. I wanted to know why, why Annie fought her own team, betraying and killing her own friends and why she would be that keen to fight. "Why!" I yelled slamming my fist hard onto the desk. At that moment I heard a soft knock on my door. "State your name and business!" I shouted out to whoever was at my door, and at this ungodly hour it better damn well be important."E...Eren Yeager to talk sir." I sat for a minute and then stomped over to my locked door, unlocking it, swinging it open to face the Teal green eyed brat. I pulled him into the room by the collar of his shirt rage getting the best of me. I held him in front of me glaring at him for a few seconds until I felt him getting nervous. "Sit down now Yeager." I barked at him as he sat down across from my desk. He started to talk but I held up my hand impatiently. "Mr. Yeager may I ask just what in the fuck did you try to pull out there yesterday?!" I watched as he fiddled nervously with his hands in his lap, he avoided looking up at me. "Well um, sir, you see...I don't remember anything really other than you yelling at me.." He stuttered out. I already knew this, I knew he couldn't remember anything from his Titan form, but damn it that didn't change the fact that this brat tried to fucking eat someone. I leaned across my desk grabbing his shirt in my hands again and forced him to look up at me, even sitting the shit was taller than me. I looked into his wide emotion filled eyes searching for answers. "Eren we are in charge of Annie, you are not allowed around her unless I'm with you understood?" He nodded slowly, even after all of this time with us I still scared the living shit out of him, good. I released his shirt and I sat back down at my desk. "Captain Levi, why did you cut me out of my Titan, why didn't you let me lose control?" He asked with a small voice hanging his head. "Because you are our weapon, and I will not let you lose this battle without a fight, I refuse to lose any more men and yes that includes you, Yeager! now get the fuck out of here before I punish you for what you pulled!" I yelled staring him down firey one more time. He flinched and I saw regret flood through his face and eyes. "Yes, sir" he replied walking out of my office. I sat there with a strange feeling inside me, had I just cared about Eren fucking Yeager's feelings? I shook my head no, no way in hell am I becoming a fucking softie, I need to quit hanging around that four-eyed freak Hange. I lay back in my office chair with my hands behind my head. What did Eren regret and what was he not telling me? I sighed chuckling lightly, Eren was a damn nuisance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it, Captin Levi has feelings!


	3. Gay thoughts, Tribulations and Fighting.

-Eren's Pov-

I walked at a fast pace away from Captain Levi's office. My heartbeat was racing and I could feel my face was heated with a blush. He had been threatening me but the whole time I was wishing he would kiss me! I was so confused first off were both men, second, he's an old geezer, and third It's just morally wrong! I went to my room and crashed into the bed. What was happening maybe it was just because he held me up like he'd kiss me, that I got embarrassed. Yeah that's whats wrong It's not Levi It's just the thought of being kissed. I sighed in relief and chuckled. Man was that close for a second there I was feeling a bit... gay. I closed my eyes not caring that I was in my uniform still. I was almost asleep when I heard a loud bang and screams. I rushed to put on all of my gear and raced outside. I spotted Mikasa and Armin."Mikasa!" I screamed out to her running to them both. "E..Eren the wall where Annie made cracks Titans are coming through." She said she and I shared a look then we all took off towards the wall. Our squad was working on destroying the attacking Titans and people ran screaming away as Titans picked up helpless people eating them like they were nothing.. but helpless cows. I went running and shot up into the air immediately slicing the back of a Titans' neck taking it down easily. We were all battling and trying to protect our people. I flew through the air taking down Titans and trying my best to stay calm. I felt the wind whipping through my clothes and causing chills all over my body. I landed on a roof just looking at the terror in front of me. The wall had almost completely fallen and Titans were everywhere. I heard feet on the roof and looked over to see Captain Levi marching towards me glaring intensely."Yeager now is not the time for you to stand around with your head up your ass! get going and protect us if it gets out of control I'll signal you and let you know to transform, now move your ass!" He barked viciously at me and I nodded."Yes, sir!" I took off again through the air killing Titans. I managed to see Mikasa killing as well and to my shock, Armin had just taken down his first Titan all by himself! My shy scared friend Armin, just killed a Titan I was amazed and horrified because now I know even he's changed. I landed on the retaining wall and looked out to see nothing but a sea of Titans. I stood there frozen for a minute in place. Today was the day we were all going to die, the Titans would win and kill us all. I blinked away those thoughts and made a fist with my hand. No! I would kill every Titan, every single one of those ugly bastards! I battled Titan after Titan losing count of the ones I was taking down. I didn't even realize Captain Levi had been calling my name. I let go just killing Titans in my sight. Before I knew it Captain Levi had flown through the air and grabbed me, circling his arms around my body. I was about to protest when a Titan hit us with its huge gross hand and sent us crashing to the ground. I looked up to see Captain Levi beside me the Titan leaving us be. I started to reach out and touch Captain Levi but my world faded into darkness before I could register what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment!


	4. Sneak Attack.

-Levi's Pov-

I looked up after taking down one of those ugly ass Titans to see Eren battling fiercely. I called out to him being that I was only a little bit away from him. He didn't answer me just kept on fighting. I looked around us at the town, the squad had retreated and ran. I decided it was best we should too, with the way the Titans were swarming us we didn't stand a chance. I flew through the air grabbing Eren firmly by the waist and taking off again. I was caught off guard when we crashed to the ground. A Titan had swatted us with its giant hand. We landed hard onto a rocky ground and I was up on my feet in a couple of minutes ready to fight, but to my surprise the Titan left us alone.'Today is weird as fuck' I thought. I looked down at Eren still laying seemingly unconscious on the ground."Hey brat. Come on get up." I nudged him with my boot. He didn't even groan in protest like he normally would. I got in a squatting position and reached my hand down to his arm feeling for a pulse, he had a slow steady one, which was good. I figured the Titan brat had been knocked out by the swift fall. I picked him up without much struggle, slinging him over my shoulder balancing his weight with my own. If I kept caring for him this damn brat was going to get me killed. I ran as fast as I could to the stables only wobbling a bit because of the added weight. I set him down on the ground while I gathered materials. Then I saddled up my horse. I only saddled one, I didn't want the risk of taking two. I then grabbed some canned food and some containers of water stuffing them in a bag with blankets, a lantern and a tent. I lifted and put Eren on the saddle near the horse's neck this way it would be easier to keep him on, the way he was sitting was inconvenient and awkward. He legs were draped loosely around my waist, his back and head were leaned against the horse's neck. If this wasn't an easy way to haul him without him falling off, I would have moved him. A thought hit me and I felt a small smile start to curve my lips. Right now I could touch him all I wanted, I could take advantage of this unconscious gorgeous brat. 'NO!' what the hell am I even thinking. I shook my head ridding the thoughts, and rode off past the wall and into the forest beyond. We rode for quite a while and to my surprise no Titans were to be seen. I realized it was near dawn and thankfully I found a cave, I thoroughly searched through it and was relieved to find it barren. I then led the horse in and tied it at the base of the cave. In the back of the cave, I laid Eren down on the cave floor while I fixed our camp. I turned on our lantern and set up the tent. I placed the blankets in the tent making sure to put them separate, I didn't want him to get all cuddly. I then walked out to pick up Eren, he had a purplish blue bruise on his forehead but other than that he seemed to be ok. I put him on his blanket palet covering him up. I looked down at his unmoving face and found myself silently admiring it. I ghosted my fingers over his cheekbones which were very prominent, his nose that was long and straight and his plump lips that barely opened when he breathed out. I let out a shaky breath I didn't know I had been holding. I can't believe it I'm falling for this damn stupid brat...He would never feel the same about me I know that, but yet for once I was starting to fall in love. I leaned down being careful not to wake him and softly brushed my lips against his soft and slightly chapped ones. He started moving and he grumbled so I pulled away startled and pretended like I was asleep already. I lay there in love and blushing as I felt him set up, I smiled to myself. I had stolen a kiss! A kiss from Eren Yeager the Titan-shifter and he knew nothing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi needs some milk.


	5. Lifted Boundaries.

-Eren's Pov-

I shifted awake sharply as I felt thin warm lips brush against mine. I set up swiftly grabbing my head as a massive headache hit me because of the sudden movement, I remembered passing out after taking a hard fall, wait where were we? I looked around me we were inside a tent. I then looked beside of me and almost gagged on a gasp. Captain Levi was laying beside of me and damn it he looked too cute, all cuddled under a blanket. I shook my head, this was not the right way of thinking! I think maybe I hit my head way too hard. "Hey Eren can you quit moving around and grumbling to yourself some people like to sleep." Captain Levi groaned scolding me and rolled over to face me glaring at me with his cold grey eyes. My mouth fell open, he had just called me Eren! Eren not Yeager! He had never used my first name to address me. "U..Um Captain Levi are you feeling ok?" I questioned him. He set up glaring more intensely. "Yes I am what made you ask Yeager?" I felt my heart drop to my stomach as he went back to using my last name. I shook my head slowly, suddenly sad. "Oh nothing sir just making sure you are ok after the fall." I looked at him, and I couldn't help myself from roaming with my eyes over his small but very muscular body. His buttons on his white shirt were halfway undone showing off his perfect blemish free, almost porcelain chest. His hair fuzzy from laying back, and his eyes were intense. God this man could be material for a great wet dream. "Yeager!" Levi snapped grabbing my chin and forcing my head up so I could meet his menacing and captivating eyes. I gulped 'well fuck' had he caught me staring? If so, I was a dead man "Yes sir?" "Can you explain to me why you were just staring me down hungrily and drooling like a fucking dog in heat?" He spat out angrily. Oh... sweet fuck he had actually caught me staring, I needed an excuse quickly. I decided to look down not wanting to meet his intimidating grey gaze. I felt his hand slip under my chin grabbing firmly, he began to tilt my head up until I was once again locking eyes with him. My breathing froze his eyes were not emotionless like usual, they were glazed over with what I deemed to be desire! He looked back and forth between my eyes and lips seeming unsure, then he started leaning towards me. His lips met mine with a soft crash. For a while I didn't kiss him back or do anything, to be frank I was too shocked. Number one he had showed emotion. Number two this was my first kiss! and Number three I really liked kissing him. I gave up on thinking and leaned into the kiss finally kissing him back more forcefully. I heard Levi let out a low groan and his hand left my face his slender fingers finding their way into my hair. He bit down on my bottom lip gently, causing me to gasp in surprise, and before I knew it he had slipped his warm tongue into my mouth! We kissed roughly and desperately like we would never have the chance again when we pulled back a trail of saliva connected our gaping mouths. I looked at Levi through lustful hooded eyes, he looked hot with a slight pink on his cheeks, with tousled hair. I touched my lips which were slightly swollen from the pressure of the kiss and then looked up at Levi with tears building in my eyes. Oh damn.. I was in love with Captain Levi. Not the respect because he's my Captain love no the romantic kind. I felt unsure of myself having no idea if this was just him toying around or if it meant something more. Tears began to fall down my face as I looked into his once again blank eyes. 'Levi at least say something to me.. please...'


	6. The Awakening.

-Levi's Pov-

(SMUT CHAPTER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED)

I looked at Eren as tears poured from his beautiful eyes, as he was confused as to why I kissed him? or why I was being kind? "Eren..." I said placing my hand on his shoulder he looked up at me with such hurt-filled eyes. I couldn't stand this, seeing him get this way.. I have watched everyone close to me die, the ones left behind all gave up hope ; getting the same hurt in their eyes. In the end I always wind up alone, but with Eren it feels as if the world isn't as bad as it seems, there is no Titans just us. "I...lo..like you a lot and I want to...date you.." I stuttered out, this was not like me at all humanity's fucking strongest didn't stutter! Or date for that matter! Eren smiled and sniffled trying to stop crying. "Captain Levi..I like you too.. old man." I chuckled at his nickname for me and hugged the stupid brat whispering in his ear. "Tell anyone about me being a soft-hearted fucker and I'll beat you up, again." I pulled back from the hug and looked at him. Never in a million years did I think I would fall for an insolent, young brat who couldn't take orders for shit. I turned the lantern light up brighter, seeing him began to lean forward to kiss me again but this time he had more confidence than before. I placed my hand on his lower back pulling him closer into me, there was no way in hell I was being the woman in this relationship! Just because I'm short doesn't mean that I'm not a man! I pushed him down onto the cave floor taking the dominant role, leaving light love bites all along his collarbone. "C..Captain don't leave marks people will notic..." I cut him off with another french kiss, I kissed him until I felt I could no longer breathe. "Call me Levi when we're alone Eren." I roughly whispered into the shell of his ear. My body was burning with lust every move, sound, breath Eren took was driving me absolutely crazy. I ran my hand over his body, burning every ridge and curve into my mind. "Eren, if you don't want this we can stop." I wanted to make sure he wouldn't regret this. He propped up on his elbows and gave me a lopsided grin. "Levi, of course I want this. Have more confidence in yourself can't you see what you're doing to me.." I looked into his eyes for confirmation of his words, there was some fear but more than that his eyes were filled with lust. I took my time removing each article of clothing from his gorgeously tan body. Removing everything but his boxers, which were confining a very obvious erection. Kissing my way from his lips, down his jawline, to his chest. I swirled my tongue over one of his nipples feeling it harden with each swirl and nip. Eren let out a strangled breathy moan when I bit down while pinching the other one. He writhed underneath me trying to stay still. "L..Levi don't tease please, I can't take it." I chuckled and gave up on my attack on his chest. I swiftly removed all but my boxers and then continued kissing down his body. I got to the waistband of his boxers seeing that not only was he hard and surprisingly big, but that he already had a wet stain on them. Wow he wasn't kidding when he said he couldn't take it. I pulled them down letting his erection pop free. I had to conceal a gasp at the lustful sight before me. He was completely naked, his tan body glowing in the lantern light. He also had a sinful blush on his face. I took his warm erection into my hand and gave him a slow but hard stroke. Eren moaned and thrust his hips up further into my hand. "Levi!" He all but screamed at me with his needy voice. "God Eren you sound like a whore." I growled out, I was reaching my limit of sanity with this kid. Before he could respond back I took his erection into my mouth. He moaned louder and laced his fingers into my hair. I bobbed my head as fast as I could, taking in as much of him as my mouth would allow. His body was shaking and I could tell he was trying his best not to thrust his hips. After some time he spoke "Levi stop I'm gonna cum." Shaking off his warning I lowered my mouth further onto his cock. He thrust his hips up three times before releasing into my throat. I swallowed what he released and crawled my way back up to face him. His eyes were hooded and he was still in the glow of his orgasm. I kissed his forehead and said "Eren I'm going to make love to you now ok." He looked unsure so I gave him soft reassuring kisses until I felt him relax into my arms. "O..Ok please be gentle It's my first time." he gasped out gripping me with shaky hands. I sucked on my fingers getting them wet, we would have to be careful. I didn't have lube or condoms, so it will hurt him more especially since it's his first time. I slowly pushed one of my fingers into his entrance. He winced and clenched around my finger. "Eren relax, I know it's uncomfortable but it has to be done." I spoke words of encouragement to him until I felt him grow more relaxed. I added a second finger giving him time to adjust before I spread them apart. After some time he began thrusting back against my hand. I decided it was time to add the third and last finger, he let loose a sinful moan when I brushed what I assumed to be his prostate. "Mmm Levi there!" Eren was losing his composure and so was I. I withdrew my fingers, getting a displeased whimper from Eren. I slid my boxers off of my leaking erection, spitting on my hand and rubbing it along the tip. I had no lube so the saliva and precum would have to do as disgusting as it was. I pushed the tip into his entrance slowly. "Ouch! It hurts!" he swore at me. I clenched my teeth together, 'holy fuck it's so tight'. I managed to get my whole length inside of him after a while. I then waited until I felt him thrusting his rear into me before I started moving. The first few thrusts were slow and drawn out. Then I lost myself in the moment and began thrusting roughly. I knew I had hit his prostate again when I felt him clench around me. I memorized the angle and began targeting that spot. I was hoping that his second release was coming soon because I wouldn't last much longer. I began stroking his erection in time with my thrusts, edging him on further. "Levi yes! Oh God I'm Cumming." He screamed, releasing onto his stomach. I managed a few more thrusts and then I found my climax. "Eren! So good." I called out as my orgasm hit. I collapsed onto our pallet of blankets beside him. He smiled at me and snuggled into my chest. I kissed his hair and covered us both with the blankets. No matter the circumstances and obstacles ahead, I would not loose him. Then again I suppose we couldn't help it, we must have been destined to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, they did the deed. Also first Smut...


	7. Back Pains And Blushing.

-Eren's Pov-

I woke up with an aching back and also with a very warm body pressed against me, I frowned not remembering what had happened yesterday. Well, I fell off a roof with Captain Levi, woke up on a blanket in a cave, and me and Captain Levi.....My face turned red as I realized just whose warm body was pressed against mine. I turned my head slowly and was met with stormy grey eyes glaring back at me. "Morning brat." Levi said I was stuck in a shocked stupor at how his eyes seemed to have a little compassion inside them. "L..Captain what are you doing." I stuttered out. He pulled me against him for a split second, long enough to embrace me in a quick kiss. After he stole a kiss, he pushed me away from his body, standing up and dressing quickly. "Captain did I do something wrong..?" He looked at me and when he did it made my heart crumble, his eyes were back to that dull emotionless grey. "No, get up and get ready I'm sure we have Titans to kill." I did as I was told not arguing. I was confused, didn't he ask me to be his boyfriend last night? and just a minute ago... he was cuddling/kissing me. Wait a minute... was I just a one night stand...I stood with my back to him realizing I was shaking and that tears sprung to the corners of my eyes. "Eren! get on the horse already," he commanded. I was slow to get on his horse trying to fight the sobs I felt wrecking my chest. Why was I so damn emotional all of a sudden? In this world, I knew better than to get attached in this way. Levi had packed the tent and was surprisingly already in the saddle. I climbed up behind him and cautiously wrapped my shaking arms around his waist. I kept trying to control the shaking, but I failed as my insecurities hit. Was it even ok to touch him now? I tried not to sob too loudly, I didn't want to disturb Levi and make him hate me more. I lifted my head and noticed that he had stopped the horse and he was looking back at me, with those cold grey eyes. "Eren, why are you crying?". I looked at the ground ashamed of myself. "I'm fine Captain.." He grabbed my chin softly tilting my head up to look at him, for he was now facing my direction. "Eren don't start letting your mind carry you the wrong direction, I'm sure that you are thinking you were just a one night stand but let me tell you this. No One has ever seen the side of me that you saw last night. Not in that way, I've never invested my heart so quickly and damn it I lo....like you a lot ok." Levi finished as a pink blush came across his flawless white cheeks. I chuckled a little, so even the strongest blush. I leaned up and pecked him with a soft kiss on his lips, with just these words he took all my worries away. He blushed a bit more and wiped my tears away. When I went to pull away he caught me with unsteady hands. "Just...kiss me for now..ok?" I could see the loneliness and sadness in his begging gaze. I leaned into him as he caught me into another but a deeper kiss...I think I really love my Captain Levi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better than Smut? Cute Fluff.


	8. Cheese Is Strong In This One.

-Levi's Pov-

On the way back to the wall we never came across a single Titan, which was strange and new to me. This area near the wall is usually covered in the ugly bastards. We rode back inside the destroyed walls that lead to the town. No Titans to be seen...or people for that matter. Eren was silently observing the area with the same confused look on his face that I had. "Levi, where are the Titans and the people?" I shrugged and ruffled his hair lovingly with my hand. "I'm sure they are all safe," I told him this but really I had no clue if it was true. We galloped through the whole town and all we found were dead Titan bodies and some remains of dead people. "Levi look! horse prints and waggon prints leading out towards the other woods!" Eren exclaimed pointing towards them. "Good observing Yeager." I felt him grow tense against my back and I knew it was because I called him by his last name. I felt like a dick because he probably thinks I just used him for sex. I wish he would understand that It's not that I don't like him, but more I don't know how to handle the things I feel for him. Hell ever since I kicked his tooth out in the courtroom, I will admit I started to have a soft spot for the damn brat! I know I sound insane who falls for someone after kicking the living shit out of them, well, me apparently. We rode for quite awhile out into the woods and I began to see smoke lingering in the air. "Levi..when we find the group..we're never going to talk again are we?" I heard Eren ask quietly. "Eren.. I told you I liked you a lot and I admitted some deep feelings for you, also do you think I would just have sex like that with anybody!?" I angrily yelled at him turning my head to glare at the fucking idiot. He looked down at the ground with teary eyes. I sighed and lifted his head up with my hand. Even though he is strong I suppose his heart didn't get the memo. "Hey stupid brat don't cry..I..I'm sorry I'm such a thick headed fucker." 'Wow that sounded smoother in my head' He started to say something but I didn't want to listen, I leaned forward and claimed his plump pink lips with mine. It's cheesy and a cliche but I really could kiss him forever. At first, he was unresponsive but then he started kissing back. Just his kiss was enough to make me began to get all flustered. I noticed this as my whole body began to get heated with lust. I grabbed the back of his head pulling him closer against my lips, no longer caring where our horse took us. He gasped at the newly applied pressure and I took that as my chance to attack his mouth with my tongue. French kissing was dirty and as a vivid clean freak I vowed not to ever do it, but right now all I could think was how great it felt to explore his hot wet mouth, at how lovely his soft moans against my lips sounded. And well being a gay man some things just had to be dirty. We pulled away gasping for breaths, his cheeks were burning with a red blush and I rubbed my finger gently across his swollen lips. "Eren like I said I like you a lot," I smirked at how lustful he looked, I turned back to the front of the horse knowing if I didn't stop, I wouldn't be able to. I retook control of the reins as it leads us into one of our camps. I felt something hard jabbing against my lower back and butt. "Eren, can you move your sword? It's jabbing me." I heard him take a deep unstable breath. "Um L..Levi that's not my sword..well not the one you were referencing to..." I felt my face heat instantly with a blush and I heard him snickering...I shook my head this brat would be the death of me for sure.


	9. The World Is Cruel.

-Eren's Pov-

After Levi and I kissed, well needless to say I got a little aroused... but I was glad he still liked me. I had a lot of insecurities being that this is my first relationship. We rode into one of our camps, it contained the main group of soldiers. Some people were on stretchers with bandages on them and others looked relieved to see us. As soon as I got off the horse and made sure my erection was down, I searched frantically for Mikasa and Armin. I finally found them after a while near the campfire. "Guys!" I called out relieved getting their attention, seeing the relief flood across their faces as well. "Eren!" they both attacked me with a group hug. I smiled and hugged back, thankful they were both alive and safe. "You guys I can't breathe." I gasped out after they squeezed me almost to death. They apologized and pulled away catching me up on all the details that I had missed. I guessed Levi was checking in with everyone and getting the reports as usual. Mikasa, Armin and I met up with Jean, Connie, and Sasha and we all sat by the fire to eat lunch together. After a while of just calmly sitting beside the fire, I realized it was getting kinda dark and we hadn't seen any Titans yet. I laid on my back staring at the now dark sky, why was it all of a sudden so peaceful? I must have drifted off because I awoke to Mikasa and Armin shaking me telling me to wake up. "Come on Eren, let's go to bed I don't want you catching a cold," Mikasa said helping me into our shared tent, she always worries about me. Armin and I laid on the left side of the tent sharing a sleeping cot, Mikasa slept on the right side in her own cot. I awoke thrashing out in a panic. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, I was all alone in the tent and had forgotten where I was at. 'What time is it?' I wondered as I put on my gear. I unzipped the tent looking out to realize all other tents were gone... I had been left behind... No! I had to be dreaming, there was no way they packed camp and left me. I walked the campsite looking around no one in sight. The embers in the campfire were still warm... So they had to have left shortly before I woke. I kept wondering the site until I heard what sounded like a soft whimpered voice call out my name. What the Hell? I ran towards the direction of the voice I knew it, but for some reason, I just couldn't really place the voice with a face at the moment. I reached where the voice was from and my entire body ran cold. I couldn't believe my eyes... Lying there a few feet from me, against a tree was my beloved Levi... One of his legs was bitten off his blood covering the grass around him, he looked just barely alive. I ran to him with fat tears in my eyes and slid to my knees in front of him. I took off my shirt tying it around his leg, cutting off the blood loss. "Levi no! How did this happen!" I yelled reaching out to hold his head in-between my hands. I looked into his beautiful grey eyes, they were the dullest they've ever been. "The Titans, they attacked us, everyone left in a panic and I realized you weren't there...I came back for you I came back and...a Titan found me before I could get to you...I wasn't cautious. I just wanted you to be safe." he stuttered out as blood began dripping from his mouth. I felt the tears falling down my face and I didn't even care how ugly I looked right now. "You... are Humanities Strongest, and you gave your life for a monster like me.." I rasped out with broken words. I leaned into his once strong arms against his chest, listening to his weak heartbeat humming against my eardrums, inhaling as much of his scent as I could. "E..Eren I'm so sorry...I...lov.." His words stopped and his head fell limp against my shoulder, the soft hum of his heartbeat was gone replaced by an eerie silence. My eyes snapped open and I panicked. "No Levi don't leave me alone...Levi, please just stay with me!" I yelled pulling from our embrace shaking his lifeless body. I quickly started CPR on him trying to restart his heart. I worked on him until my arms grew weak from the pressure. There was no use... the only person who could make me feel happy in this world was dead. He was dead because of me... I kissed his now cold lips as my tears poured endlessly from my eyes. I held him in my lap cradling his face in my hands. I loved him.. Why was the world so cruel? After an endless amount of time, I finally took my eyes off him and lifted my head up to look at the setting sun. My breath caught in my throat and then a scream wrecked my entire body. Up dangling in the trees, were the lifeless mangled bodies of Mikasa and Armin... No... everyone I have ever felt close to or loved has died! I held my head falling onto my side screaming and sobbing. I blacked out as I tumbled down into the insanity of my grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, the angst is getting stronger.


	10. A Bad Dream.

-Levi's Pov-

I woke up at daybreak and waited for my camp to wake as well. I gave them time to wake up and eat and then I told them to pack camp, we needed to go back to the wall and determine the damage done. Also, we needed to meet up with Erwin's squad, to get their reports on any Titan appearances. I stayed behind by myself waiting for my Titan Brat to wake up. Mikasa and Armin wanted to stay with him and put up good arguments but eventually, they decided to give up and follow orders. It's childish but I want to be the only one he opens those beautiful eyes to see, I wanna be the first thing he sees I don't want anyone else getting that pleasure. I sat on a log drinking a cup of shitty black coffee, I wished it was tea, not any tea but Earl Grey tea. I sighed tilting my head to stare at the blue sky. Man, Eren has made me change in ways I never thought possible... I never knew I could love anything the way I loved him, for the first time in my life I was experiencing jealousy, and romance it was scary but great at the same time. It was almost midday and still, no Titans had crashed upon us. In fact, since the attack on our wall, no-one has run into those bastards. I pondered this for a while wondering just what in the hell was going on. I was jerked from my thoughts by the sudden break in silence. Eren was screaming his fucking head off, I raced to his tent as fast as I could in a dead panic, throwing my coffee cup on the ground. Had he been attacked?!, what was wrong? I unzipped his tent clumsily falling into it. Once inside I locked my gaze upon Eren, the cause of his screaming, appeared to be only a bad dream thank god I almost had a heart attack. He jerked awake with a start his emerald green eyes immediately filling with tears and opening wide in terror. I crouched down next to him and leaned forward to caress his cheek with my hand. "Eren, Hey shh It's ok..shh" At the contact of my hand on his cheek and the sound of my voice he jerked startled, his head snapping up and his face filling with some unknown emotion. "Levi?!" he screamed jumping into my arms knocking me back onto his sleeping cot, he was hugging the life out of me. He began sobbing and shaking really hard, all I could do was shush him and rub tiny soothing circles on his back. "Yo...You're not dead..." he mumbled into my chest. That's when it struck me that his dream must have been about me. I lifted his head up and wiped away his tears. "No you silly brat, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." I then kissed him gently, I wrapped my arms tightly around him, feeling him relax against my chest. What was this fucking brat doing to me? I was supposed to be humanity's strongest and here I was becoming a fucking tissue for him to cry on! I wanted to push him away to remain our Captain and soldier relationship, but feeling his mouth on mine so lovingly and his trembling body so warm against me, I decided to let it go and love him even more. I felt his hands cautiously and feverishly touching all over my body, his mouth began to travel down my jaw to my neck. He pushed his still trembling hand up my shirt, pinching my nipples causing me to let out a startled moan. "Eren...what are you doing at a time like this?" I breathed out completely and embarrassingly flushed. He looked down at me with a smirk and devilish gleam in his eyes. "Seeing if you're real or not Captain," he whispered roughly into the shell of my ear. Oh, sweet lord, his breath was hot and his hands felt heavingly. My body was responding in more ways than one. I pulled his face up from my shoulder meeting his lips with a fierce and passionate french kiss, rolling on top of him. I ground my hips feeling his erection grind back, hard, against mine. He gripped my hips in a bruising hold throwing his head back letting out low moans. I leaned down to him and growled into his ear "Oh, Eren I'm indeed real, very real." After that, we checked our 'realness' well into sundown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this story. Feel free to leave me any feedback you'd like.


	11. Misconceptions Are Always Fun.

-Eren's Pov-

After almost a whole day of Levi "Proving his realness", we packed my tent and headed to the wall to meet with the squad. I had a little trouble getting onto my horse because my body was a little sore. I blushed, I would never let Levi know that I was truly sore from sex. I heard him quietly giggle and I knew he understood why I was moving slow, Damn it! I'll kill him that smart observant old man! "Don't you dare laugh, it's your fault!" I scolded him as we rode, he chuckled. "Not my fault, you were begging for me." I flushed even redder than before and rode a little ahead of him, how in the hell could he say such embarrassing things?! When we reached the wall we spotted two leaders from our squad. "Hey, Captain Levi!" Hange rode over to meet us. We stopped and met up with her and Erwin.  Levi asked about the reports and Erwin answered immediately. "There was some damage but no Titans were seen, and also our scouts have scoured the surrounding land, none there either. We figured they may have come you guys'es way when you two didn't return as soon as us." Erwin finished. "No we ran into 0 Titans, this brat wouldn't wake up no matter what I did, so we stayed a little longer." Levi cast a thumb saltily in my direction. Hange smiled in a knowing way "Must have been a good dream, huh Eren." she giggled as Erwin and Levi glanced at me. "Yeah, he does look refreshed Hange," Levi smirked at me and I blushed turning to hide my embarrassment from my superiors. Erwin and Hange both caught onto this and Hange started to say something out of curiosity, but Levi had already ridden back towards our base. When we arrived at the stables Mikasa and Armin ran up to me to help me off my horse. Mikasa, as usual, started scolding me for worrying them and for being gone so long with 'That Short Ass Midget'. I was glad we were finally back at our base because god I was starving. I hadn't had anything to eat today and all the previous sex wore me out. We gathered our food and ate together in the mess hall, being thankful for our hot meals. Sasha and Connie who we all assumed would eventually date, were fighting over bread. Honestly, they're perfect for each other, because they both have an obsession with food and annoying personalities. I looked over at Mikasa and Armin noticing that they were sitting pretty close, closer than usual. Wow, had Armin finally grown a pair, and told my sister how he felt? It's about time I thought that coconut head would die alone. I smiled at everyone around the table, glad to see they were in such high spirits after our battle. I looked over at Jean... I kinda hated that horse faced prick but lately after Marco(who was our friend and possibly his lover) died...Jean just hasn't been the same. He's less.. well he's less alive. I finished my meal and said my goodnights to everyone, even Jean. I was mentally and physically exhausted and I needed to sleep as soon as possible. I made my way down the halls to my dark dingy basement cell, I hate that cell but it could be worse than it is. My mind started wandering off in directions I didn't need it to go. What is Levi up to right now? He and that Petra girl have been missing since we got back. I kept walking down the hall towards the basement, 'come on already Eren quit being jealous.' I rounded the corner, looking up at the sound of shuffles and movement, my heart dropped all the way down to my feet. Speak of the fucking devils. Petra had Levi backed against the wall, her lips were almost touching his. He had a blank face and was holding her in his arms. I gasped too loudly and they both turned to look at me. I wanted to yell, to claim him, to do anything at all but my anxieties wouldn't let me. "I..I'm sorry please excuse me.." I ran past them with my head down, I didn't want to meet his eyes... I traveled on shaky legs down the stairs into the basement. So this is what he was doing... all this time...with her. I'm such a fucking idiot, how could I have ever believed he actually loved a monster, like me. He just had to be 'nice' to me so that I would come back, god forbid I run away and they lose their precious weapon. I curled my knees up against my chest slinking back into the cell wall as each sob racked through my body. I... was a fucking monster... I was nothing but a toy to everyone, just a pawn in their game...Why couldn't I just be loved... be normal.


	12. Tears.

-Levi's Pov-

After Eren had run off with those two brats Mikasa and Armin, Erwin and Hange informed me that we had no dead soldiers and that everyone was minimally hurt. After that I set off to my office to do paperwork as usual... I spend probably a good six hours filling out these dumbass papers and reports daily. I worked through lunch and dinner, without even once stopping. I wanted to finish so I could go see that damned brat Eren. I laid the last sheet down leaning back in my chair and sighing. I wonder what that dumb titan brat of mine is up to? I sighed standing up and deciding to go tell him goodnight. I was quite bummed he couldn't sleep with me(like actual sleep not sex). We had to uphold the Captain and Soldier relationship with people present. He was only 16.... and I'm 26(I gave them a 10 year age difference because It's my own preference.) I sighed here I was a man in his mid-twenties screwing a minor, who is also a titan shifter. I must be insane to keep this scandal up, but that kid...well he's kind of my everything. Plus in this world how can you fire your best fighter. I started walking down to the basement, I wanted to see him after this long hard day. "Levi!" I heard my name being called out in a slurred sweet tone. It was Petra, she always had a way of interrupting me in the worst of times. The only reason I tolerate her is because like it or not she is sorta one of my friends. I turned towards her giving her a blank face hiding my annoyance. She giggled and jumped on me pushing me towards the hallway wall. I was shocked, just what in the hell she doing?! "Lev..i.." she slurred against my shoulder. Holy hell she really reeked of strong perfume and alcohol. "Petra get off of me!" I grumbled trying to push her away. For a girl her size she was strong, of course I am stronger but I can't use my strength on a girl! She looked at me with lust filled drunk eyes. Oh shit no.. she was leaning in to kiss me, what should I do? I really can't hit a girl! I could hear feet approaching and I struggled to get free from this drunken weirdo. She kept leaning forward her disgusting lips almost touching mine. We heard the feet that were approaching a stop and a loud gasp. I already knew who it was before I even looked up. It was Eren, he had one of the most shocked and pained expressions I have ever seen, well besides when he talks about his mom. He apologized with a red face and ran past without even letting me explain. Petra kept up and I snapped, I kneed her in the stomach and then knocked her out. She was such a fucking pain! God if she only knew how much trouble she just caused me. I carried her to her room and made sure she was in bed before leaving. I felt bad for knocking her out... but I had to stop her somehow. I quickly made my way back down to the basement, pausing just outside the door. I could hear loud sobbing coming from inside. My heart squeezed tightly inside my chest, my Eren was crying his eyes out because of me. I quietly opened the door and slipped into the basement walking to his cell. Eren was on the floor beside his bed, his knees pressed firmly into his chest as he sobbed his heart out. I opened the cell and he jerked and looked up at the sudden sound. He had red swollen eyes and his nose was red from him wiping the snot. "No! You leave right now you fucking bastard!" he yelled slinging his pillow in my direction. I dogged it and sat on the top of his bed. "Eren.. it really wasn't what it looked like.. can I please explain?" I spoke softly to him. He glared at me through his red puffy eyes, and god did I just want to embrace him. "Explain! Oh please do explain why you were sucking faces with her!" he spat angrily in my direction. I was losing my cool, didn't he see how he was changing me, couldn't he tell I loved only him, why was it so hard to love someone! "Listen shitty brat, She forced herself on me she was drunk out of her fucking mind. I pushed her away because I'm with you!" I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt the drops hitting my hand. The last time I cried... I really couldn't even remember. Eren looked up at me at the sounds of my sobs, shock clear on his face. "Levi.. don't cry.. I'm sorry I'm a fool of course you wouldn't cheat." he placed his hand softly on my shoulder. Typical Eren, always caring for others even when he's hurting. I shook my head looking guiltily down at the ground. "No don't apologize for what I did, I'm....s..sorry I hurt you so much," I whispered out between soft sobs. I felt like a weak fucking kid crying to him. He placed his arms around me pulling me to his chest. I fought against his arms for a while, but eventually I gave in and pressed my face into his shirt inhaling his scent. I lifted my head to look at him and wiped his tears as he did the same for me. "So we've made up now huh?" he said sarcastically. I smiled and pecked his lips quickly. I didn't care about anything just him. We decided to lay down in his bed beside each other, he pulled me closer to his chest, he slowly fell asleep holding me. I laid and listened to his heart and the intake of breaths. I sighed and snuggled closer into his warm body. "You're a fucking brat but... I love you stupid shithead." I whispered still looking up at him. Before my eyes closed, I swore I saw him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resolved Angst?


	13. Love Is A Killer.

-Eren's Pov-

I woke up alone in my bed and I was instantly sad, I know I shouldn't feel this way but I do. Did Levi leave as soon as I was asleep and if so why? I do understand... it would look weird if we were seen sleeping together, but he could have at least told me beforehand. I made my bed and put all my gear on, heading to the cafeteria for some breakfast. When I walked in I was startled, everyone was crying and jumping around happily. Sasha and Connie were doing happy dances, Mikasa and Armin were smiling and laughing while hugging. What in the world happened? Am I still asleep? Did they find a secret stash of drugs or something? "Eren!!" Armin ran up to me happily. "Um.. what?" I asked giving him a really confused look, seriously what the hell. "We just got word this morning from everyone around the world, all the Titans have been eliminated! Humanity has finally won!!" he screamed while bouncing up and down. My eyes went wide and I swear my heart stopped. We.. we won mom! we actually beat them!... Was this just a dream I pinched myself and I realized I was still awake. I burst into happy tears and group hugged Armin and Mikasa. We had finally won, we could finally see the outside world! Did Levi know? Oh my God Levi, where was he, Hange, Petra, and Erwin? I let my friends go and tried to collect myself, but my brain kept screaming 'See mom I told you I would avenge your death and kill all the Titans!' After we had all calmed down we ate our food for the first time with grins on our faces, even horse face was smiling. Armin finally told me that Erwin, Hange, Petra, and Levi had been called to the Military police office, to discuss future plans. I never thought I would actually see the day where we would be making plans that didn't involve titan killing. Plans for a future from the walls. I spent my day happily cleaning the castle and the rooms in it, waiting on the report back from the military police. Our commanders eventually returned when the sun was just setting, we all lined up eager to hear their reports. "Listen up!, each of you will receive a medal of honor at the next ceremony. From today on you are all no longer cadets but commanders and also, you are released free to leave and live as you please after the honors ceremony." Erwin called out and everyone in the squads erupted into cheerful shouts. I knew what all my friends would do. Armin and Mikasa wanted to live on the beach in a house possibly having kids, Sasha and Connie wanted a fucking potato farm and 3 kids, Jean.. he wanted to live in Paris and become a painter. I looked up and Levi was looking me straight into the eyes, why did he look so so ... sad? He walked towards me leaning to whisper into my ear "Eren...get your horse we're going for a ride.." Levi whispered, his hair was covering his eyes. I did as I was told and met him at the end of the wall, we rode for a while out into the countryside. He stopped and got off his horse and still remaining silent. "Levi is everything alright?" I asked him, I was more than concerned now. He looked up at me with a pained face. We held eyes for a long time. Inside his eyes was my whole world, and that world was crumbling. He opened his mouth and closed it struggling to say what he needed to. "Eren... I... I was given orders to kill you.. they broke the shell with Annie inside and killed her.. now they want you to die as well because you're a titan shifter, the last one..." My breath caught in the back of my throat and I felt tears rising in my eyes. No not after all of this... they really... still see me as a monster? Even after I helped save this world?! Levi shakily brought his blade up to my neck, his hand was unsteady and tears were rolling down his still beautiful face. "Levi, My sweet Levi... it's ok we have known from the very beginning that you would kill me." I was sobbing but also glad I got to die at the hands of the person I loved the most. "Levi.. thank you for loving me, for accepting me. For seeing me as human..." I whispered lacing my fingers with his feeling his strong heartbeat against my palm. I leaned forward even with the blade against my neck and kissed him one final time. He began to sob louder almost hysterically and I felt the blade dig into my skin, It was not enough to cut me but the threat was there. I ignored the sounds of people approaching on horseback. "I..I love you Eren, I always have.. I always will..." Levi rasped out with shaky breaths looking into my eyes again for the last time.. His eyes I hoped I would remember the love they showed even in my afterlife... I smiled and closed my eyes listening to his breathing, sobs and his heartbeat. I was told once that true love could kill you.....


	14. Plot Twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Hello It is me the Author. I decided to continue and change things up.

-Eren’s Pov-

I woke from my dream startled and covered in a thick layer of sweat. I squinted in the darkness glancing at the clock, it was only four in the mourning. Four in the fucking morning I didn’t have any College classes until 10 am. Lately, I’ve been having this same dream… but I always wake up before I see who is approaching on horseback. I wonder what this recurring dream means and why I keep having it. I have so many questions, what is a Titan, why are my friends in this dream, and who the hell is Captain Levi? Maybe this dream is just a strange kind of fetish, maybe I like dreaming of death. Well, sleep is useless now so I might as well get up and make Coffee. I used to live with my adoptive sister Mikasa, after our mom's death and dads disappearance, but she got engaged to her girlfriend Annie last October. After she graduated College they decided to live together, so I moved out on my own. I am a senior in College attending Trost University, I major in Photography and Art, minoring in Creative Writing. Today is August 8th which meant summer was over, and today would be my last first day of school. I sat down at the kitchen table with my Coffee and opened up my MacBook. I figured if I was going to be awake all morning, I might as well see some aesthetically pleasing blog posts on Tumblr. I browsed the internet until 6 am, then I decided to do some laundry, and to pack my bag for class. The classes I have today are Advanced Photography that starts at 10 am and goes until 12:30 pm. Then I have AP Art that starts at 1:00 pm and goes until 3:00 pm. The last class of my day is Honours Creative Writing that starts at 3:10 pm and goes until 5:30 pm. Yes, my classes run late but I would rather them run later than earlier. At 8 am I had washed and put away my laundry, cleaned the dishes, and packed my bag. Hell, today is going slow I might as well go for a 15-30 minute run. I slipped on my loose tank-top, basketball shorts, and my running shoes. I set a timer on my phone and picked my playlist for the day. I ran down and past the small bakery on the first street, waving at Erwin the man who owns it. He was just opening up and as usual seemed half asleep. His Fiancee Hange was unloading their car, unloading what looked like imported teas. I didn’t get a good look because I was running at a fast pace. I continued my run towards the small woods right down the street from my apartment. Not many people run this path, so It’s good for me to take, I can’t stand crowded places especially when I’m exercising. I ran the path searching for the small bench by the pond, I loved sitting there in the mornings it was peaceful. This place, out here away from civilization, this place was my happy place. I have painted this path and the pond many times, but something always seems to be missing. I finally saw the pond and bench, but the bench was occupied by a man. I stopped running and hid behind a thick tree to observe this stranger. He was smoking a cigarette while reading a book, he had dark black hair and smooth pale skin. He was wearing a black suit with a grey tie. The way his skin looked in the morning glow, was almost angelic. I could not see his facial features because he had the book pulled up covering everything but his eyes. He had thin but well-shaped eyebrows and small eyes. I stepped on a twig and hid further behind the tree, never taking my eyes off this man. He glanced up not lowering his book and suspiciously scanned the area. He had grey eyes that matched so perfectly with his tie, that it should have been a crime. Those eyes… They are so familiar… I just can’t place where I’ve seen them before. He went back to reading his book and I stayed watching him. It was strange but I had never been this smitten with anyone. The quiet of this scene was interrupted by my loud phone alarm signaling that my run was over. Shit! “Who’s there?” He called. His voice had a soft accent, maybe French? I panicked and did the only logical thing I could think of… RUN! I bolted out from behind the tree, making sure to keep my face hidden from the man. I dashed down the path and back towards my apartment. Only when I was safely behind my apartment door, only then could I breathe. It was now 8:50 am, I had to shower and get dressed for class.


	15. New Job.

-Levi's Pov-

Today was the day, the day I started on as the full-time Creative writing teacher, at Trost University. I sighed looking at my alarm clock it was 6am and I didn’t have to teach until 3:10pm. I could already tell my day would be shit. I would be stuck in a room with brats, not just any brats, College brats. College brats are the worse because High School ruined them and now they think they know everything in the fucking universe. I decided to get dressed and go to my good friend Erwin’s bakery called Scouts Rebellion. The bakery was just down the street from my apartment. He and my other friend Hange had just announced their engagement and decided to open up a small bakery. When I entered the bakery I was met with the overwhelming smell of cake and the shrill voice of the one and only, Hange Zoe. “Leviii!! You actually came!” Hange came running around the corner beaming at me and wrapping me in a bear hug. “Get off of me shitty four eyes,” I mumbled into her shoulder. She finally let me go and I swore I would have the smell of her on me all day. She showed me around and talked about so much, I could have been an expert on cakes afterwards. Erwin finally revealed himself and came to my rescue sending her to the back to do the storage. “Erwin thank god.” I sighed out sitting at a table with him. “Sorry Levi she’s just very overwhelmed with the new bakery.” I nodded and noticed Erwins ring. It was just a plain black band but what had caught my eye was the small cursive lettering on it. I reached out and caught his hand examining the ring. “Wow, I would have never pegged you as a guy who keeps dates,” I smirked up at him as I watched his face twinge pink. He jerked his hand away and nervously rubbed his head. “Would you like some Tea?” he asked changing the subject. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. Did this idiot really just ask if I, Levi Ackerman, wanted a cup of tea. “Two lumps of sugar.” I curtly responded while walking around the bakery. The main design wasn’t too bad they really needed a professional cleaner in here, but I suppose not everyone has my cleaning standards. After he made my tea I sat at the counter in front of him. “So today’s the day huh, and Levi, don’t make anyone cry the first day.” He smirked at me I just rolled my eyes at him “Erwin I am not that bad... Am I?” At this he started laughing hard. Wow way to be honest. I finished off my tea and said my goodbyes to both Erwin and Hange, after I left their bakery I decided to walk to the little wooded area I had recently found. I took a book with me, I had time to kill before class after all. I had to be there at 2:30pm and my class started at 3:10pm, I would have been nervous if I actually gave two shits about teaching. The only reason I was stuck teaching was because, one I had the degree and two because I had been fired from my house cleaning job. Apparently I ‘cleaned way too hard and it made the people uncomfortable.’ The world was strange, how in the sweet hell do you get fired from a cleaning job for CLEANING! I sighed there was no use getting mad now for something in the past. I finally made it to the bench in front of the calming small pond. I opened my book immediately relaxing into its fantasy world. I read halfway through my book, but I couldn’t shake the feeling I was being watched. It also didn’t help that I kept hearing twigs snapping. My point was finally proven by the sound of a cell phone. “Who’s There?” I called out angrily. I glared at the person dashing away in a dark green hoodie, usually I would chase after them but right now I couldn’t give two shits. I sighed my peace was broken and now I had to go home. Fucking people, I hate them. The day surprisingly passed by and before I even knew it 3:10 came. I stood at the front of the huge annoyingly dirty classroom. Kids started filing in greeting me with hellos and head nods. After they were all seated I read the clipboard taking attendance. I paused on the last name on the list, on a kid named Eren Yeager. It was so familiar, my body instantly covered with goosebumps. “Eren Yeager?” I looked up and searched the room. “Here Sir.” there he was, piercing green eyes, familiar smile etched into his tanned face, and his dark green hoodie. Wait a minute… that hoodie… Was this the fuck that interrupted my morning peace!? I glared at him while holding eye contact and scoffed. After that I taught the class what we were doing for the first day. We would first learn how to make outlines for papers, later in the week learning grammar and sentence particles. Before I knew it class had let out and it was time to go home. As the students left the room I felt eyes burning holes into me. I lifted my gaze from my desk once again holding an intense stare with Yeager. When he caught my eyes he blushed and left the room, why the hell did he make me so nervous? I scoffed he was just a brat, I’m probably just nervous over my new job. Yes, That’s it just nerves.


	16. Connections.

-Eren’s Pov-

As soon as 5:30 hit, I rushed frantically from my last class. That new teacher… there was something familiar yet intimidating about him. My heart was ramming against my chest and I could barely catch my breath. Why was I having a panic attack over a teacher? He didn’t even do anything mean… he just stood there staring at me with those piercing grey eyes. Wait, those eyes were identical to the mans from this morning. It now all clicked. The French accent, dark black hair, and the clothes… My new English teacher was the man I had fallen in love with this morning. I rushed into my apartment collapsing onto my couch. This last semester of college was going to be torture. I needed to forget all about today and focus on graduation. I sat down starting on my assigned homework for the day, working through my frustrations by tuning my mind on working. At around 8:00 pm I had finished and was increasingly hungry. I decided to walk down my street to the newly opened bakery Scouts Rebellion. I needed a relaxing cup of Earl Grey tea and a tasty treat. It’s silly because I own many teas, but I just enjoy the smell of the bakery. I slipped on my overly worn converse, and a lightweight black zip-up jacket. I locked my door quickly and started walking, I was hoping there weren’t any aggressive drunks out tonight, I didn’t bring my pocket knife. I was so revolved around the idea of being attacked that I didn’t see the man in front of me on the street. I collided with him and we both fell to the ground. “Shit, Watch where the fuck you’re going!” The man yelled at me holding his hand that had been injured on the pavement. That voice… Oh no… “Mr. Ackerman, I apologize I got distracted.” I stood and awkwardly held my hand out to help him up. He looked up at me in an almost shocked state. He glared immediately after and pushed himself off the pavement with his good hand, brushing off his white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. “I don’t need the help of shitty brats that can’t even walk correctly, let’s hope you perform better in class, though I doubt that profoundly.” “Mr. Ackerman, please allow me to help you, your hand is bleeding.” He looked down and grumbled something about being filthy. “Look, I know you probably hate me, but I have a first aid kit in my apartment that could help. I live just down this street.” I offered him my help once again, hoping he wouldn't refuse. He again grumbled but then looked up at me strongly. “Fine. But If you do anything other than bandage my hand, I’ll report you for sexual harassment.” I nodded and led the way back towards my apartment. This man was so rude but I couldn’t stop my heart from reacting. We made it to my apartment and I was glad I had cleaned it just the day before. He looked over my apartment analyzing it with fierce, judgemental eyes. “Not bad needs a good scrub down and dusting, but not bad Yeager.” I smiled, glad he approved. I asked him to sit at my kitchen counter while I retrieved the kit from my bathroom. When I came back my breath once again caught in my throat. He was propped on his elbow with his eyes closed, holding his injured hand. He looked relaxed and for once didn’t have his eyebrows drawn together… he was simply the most attractive man I had ever seen. I let out a small cough to announce my return and he jumped a bit. “I was beginning to wonder if you got lost.” I laughed softly and sat beside him. “Ok Mr. Ackerman, this antiseptic medicine may sting a bit,” I announced opening the medicine tube. He nodded and held his hand out towards me. I gently rubbed my covered finger over the two scrapes along his palm. He hissed in un-comfort and pain so I blew cool air onto his hand, hoping to soothe the stinging. “Sorry, I know it’s uncomfortable.” “Yeager, you are really good with injured people.” I nodded accepting his compliment. “My father was an abusive drunk after my mom’s death, so I learned the basics of self-care.” At that, I had finished wrapping his hand. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with an expression that could be identified with sadness. He seemed to snap out of it and stood to put his coat on. “Thank you, Yeager, see you in class tomorrow.” He took his leave swiftly. I sighed gathering up all the contaminants in my kit. I couldn’t help feeling a bit lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! Enjoy!


	17. Curiosity Killed The Cat.

 - Levi's Pov-

After the strange run-in with Yeager this afternoon, I had decided to do some research on the kid. I know it seems shady but when he mentioned his dad, well, I couldn’t help but want to know what background he came from. I went back to the school and used my key to get into the main office. I knew I shouldn’t be here after hours and I most definitely should not be picking the lock to the student's private file cabinet, but alas once I am on a mission I have to complete it. ‘Click’ Finally the metal paper clip I had used to pick the lock worked and now I have access to Eren’s past… I skimmed through all the students names for a while until I reached my goal. Bright red words that read confidential were stamped across his folder and for a split second I almost put his folder back. What was that saying again ‘Curiosity killed the cat.’ well in my case it was true. I sat on the floor behind the sign in counter just in case someone were to walk by. I opened his folder that was stacked full with information. So Eren had grown up in a normal home with his father Grisha Yeager who was a doctor his mother Carla Yeager who was a lawyer and his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman. His childhood records were good, he seemed to be well behaved and liked by everyone around him. Did Eren lie to me about his dad to make me pity him? I was agitated there was nothing I hated more than a lying brat. I flipped through his records stopping on the beginning of his middle school years. At age 12 his mother Carla died from stage 4 leukemia and after that Eren’s grades and behaviors started changing. He went from a straight A student to a student who barely managed a D-. I flipped to the next page which was yellow, what why is there an arrest report in here? I read the information on the report and my body went cold. Apparently on Eren’s 14th birthday his father had gotten drunk, beat him and even attempted to fucking rape him… Thankfully his sister had called the authorities before he had the chance to inflict more damage. The rest of Eren’s file was reports of his father disappearing and him and his sister living alone, Eren once again became the model citizen seeming to put his past behind him. I closed his file and sighed, why did I have to medal in this brats business? And why couldn’t I stop the dreams about him? I put away his file and went home for the day. Tomorrow I knew I would still have to treat him the same, but that doesn’t mean I can't keep a close eye on his well being. ‘Beep, Beep, Beep’ My alarm pierced the silence in my house leaving me with a bursting headache. I didn’t manage to get a lot of sleep after reading Eren’s file… I grumbled as I showered and made a strong cup of black tea, today’s class was going to be a bitch.


	18. Misery.

\- Eren's Pov-

Anyone who has ever complained about a Monday has obviously never sat through a humid rainy Tuesday. This day was the satan of the week, I had woken up at 11am which made me late for my first class, Today was my mothers death anniversary, My car had blown a tire during my lunch break, and now in my last class of the day my teacher won't stop glaring at me. Yes the same Mr, Ackerman I had helped yesterday has spent the whole day shooting daggers at me. I am irritated to my max today and with my mothers death anniversary being today… I know I’ll receive a drunken call from my father in which he will blame me for everything. He never calls except for this day after what he did to me when I was 14… He disappeared from my sight and I was thankful for that. I had endured 2 years of his drunken beatings and sexual experiments. I just wish he wouldn't find a way to call me every year. I must have zoned out because it was now nearing the end of class. As if on cue my phone rang the second the bell went off. I looked at my phone the caller ID was unknown… I knew I couldn’t ignore the call because he said if I ever did he would find me in person. Mr, Ackerman was approaching me and I held up my phone signaling him that I had a call. He nodded and sat at the desk next to me. My hands were sweaty as I opened my phone to press accept. “Hello?” I spoke shakily into my phone. “Ah Eren, long time no talk, how’s my favorite failure?” I took steady breaths and tried to show no signs of discomfort to Mr, Ackerman. “Dad, I’m in class with my teacher now… can we continue this talk when I am alone?” At this I received his chilling laughter in my ear. I glanced over at Mr, Ackerman who for some reason seemed to be pissed off. He was scowling down at the desk and clenching his jaw. “Suree we can finish this call briefly. I wanted to inform you I’ll be coming into town to visit very soon, I have a new drug I’d like to try out and well, you’ve always been my favorite test subject.” The line went dead but I couldn’t move. No! He said he would stay away… I felt a panic attack coming along and I tried to stand to run, I didn’t want Mr, Ackerman to see me this way. “Oi Eren what’s wrong?” I heard him approaching behind me but I was already too far gone my sobs had started. I hit the floor landing on my side curling into a ball. I felt Mr, Ackerman place his hand on my shoulder but this only pushed me further into my anguish as my flashbacks began. “No, please don’t… Don’t you fucking touch me!”


	19. How To Help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last few chapters have been short. I'm trying to make them longer so please stick with me.

-Levi's Pov-

All throughout class I stared at Eren. Today he didn’t seem well, he even looked like shit. At the end of class I approached him to ask if he was ok, but he had received a phone call. He started acting very unusual when answering his phone. When I had learned who was on the other line my blood started boiling. How dare that man call Eren… I wanted to fucking break Eren’s phone into a million fucking pieces but since I am only a teacher, I have to mind my own business. I heard the man laugh but what he said afterwards was too low for me to hear. Whatever he had said must have been horrible because Eren’s eyes went wide and filled with tears. After that he had collapsed screaming onto my classroom floor. I placed my hand on him letting him know I was there, but I only triggered his hysteria. “No, please… Don’t you fucking touch me!” He was screaming over and over again and I had no goddamn clue what to do. “Eren, Shush it’s ok.. I won’t hurt you.” I whispered over and over again in a soft reassuring voice. Eren was thrashing around the floor and I knew if I didn’t hold him he could injure his head. I scooted closer to him and gathered him into my arms. At this he became more frantic and started screaming louder. ‘I’m trying to help you dumbass!’ He looked up at me with wild pain filled eyes as he tried to free himself. This was not Eren… this was the monster that lived inside Eren’s heart. I looked into his eyes holding his face still so that he couldn't injure me nor himself. I spoke firm and soft. “Eren please come back to me… You’re okay I’m here… I’m here.” I kept repeating these words to him over and over hoping that they would break through his disillusions and bring him out of this state.


	20. Flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -WARNING!!-  
> This chapter contains flashbacks of rape, please do not read if it will trigger you.

ANOTHER WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS AND FLASHBACKS OF RAPE. 

-Eren's Pov-

When Mr, Ackerman had touched me the flashbacks came. I was no longer in my classroom I was back in my dad’s lab. I looked around me as I tried to move my arms and legs which were strapped onto his lab table. I looked to my right and there he was sitting in his chair, grinning. He spoke but his words fell on deaf ears. All I could focus on was the needle he was approaching me with. He jabbed it deep into my vein and I screamed for him to stop, told him not to touch me, but he didn’t listen to my cries. Whatever he had injected me with had my body burning. My lower regions were reacting and my pants were becoming painfully tight. Dad smiled a sick smile and leaned over me. “The aphrodisiacs I have injected you with will drive you wild.” He whispered into my ear with his hot sickening breath. I could smell the alcohol on him and could see he was getting turned on by my state. No! I didn’t want this. I tried thrashing my body but nothing worked, my body was weak. I felt his sickening hands run down my chest and towards my pants. “Dad Please!” I screamed at him through sobs. Where was the loving father that had been there when mom was alive? Why me? He unbuttoned my pants and slid his dirty hand inside my boxers roughly grabbing my hardened length. I was disgusted and all I wanted to do at that moment was to die. I looked up at the sound of his zipper and realized just what was about to happen. He stood and brought his member to my face. Oh god no… I was sick I couldn’t breathe. Right as he brought himself closer to me I heard a soft distant voice. It was calling to me, and was so warm. Dad was fading away and someone else was fading into view. He had pale skin, dark black hair and piercing grey eyes he was holding my face in his hands, and looked like he was on the verge of tears. “I’m here… I’m here.” He was repeating over and over each time he said it he became more desperate. I looked into his deep eyes finally becoming calm “My Captain Levi.” I whispered out as I reached my hand up to caress his face.


	21. Dreams.

-Levi's Pov-

I held him in my arms as other teachers and students curiously passed by my room. I didn’t care I would explain myself to the principle later. Right now all I cared about was Eren. Eren was gone, he was screaming at his image of his dad and by the sounds of his cries, his dad must have done worse damage than the reports had stated. I usually could keep my cool but for some reason this damn kid had me throwing caution to the wind. Lately my dreams about a different life in a different land have featured this brat. In the dreams, I seem to be a soldier and he is my cadet. In these dreams, we seem to be in love… and the dreams always end in me killing myself because I had to kill him. I shiver just remembering how real those dreams felt. The storm inside Eren’s eyes seemed to be calming and his cries had finally subsided. I held his face firmly in my hands as my eyes bore into his soul hoping he would return. He shifted his hand upwards and softly brushed my cheek. “My captain Levi,” he spoke with a raspy whisper. My mouth fell open in uninterrupted shock. Eren had just called me captain… just like he does in my dreams. “Eren?” When I called his name he seemed to realize his surroundings. His face flushed and his eyes filled with tears. “Mr, Ackerman… I’m so sorry that I did this.” he covered his face in sheer embarrassment. I sighed and hugged him into my chest, I was still shocked by the name he had called me but right now was not the time. I rubbed his back until he had subsided his sobs. “Eren It’s ok. It’s my job to be here when students need me.” “I…I should go home now..” he spoke softly into my shirt and I knew he was far from being ok. “I can’t allow you to be alone Eren, so let’s go to my home and you can rest in a safe environment.” He looked up at me confused and nodded his head yes in gratitude. I helped him stand and gathered our belongings. I would just write the principle an apology email later. Eren had difficulty walking by himself but other than that we made it to my car without complication. Eren seemed cautious to get into my car. “Oi Brat I’m not waiting all day.” He blushed and plopped into my passenger seat. He was quite possibly too quiet on the drive to my home. When we arrived he was asleep. Oh so that’s why he was quiet huh? I carried our things into the house and then came back out to get him. I could not believe I was about to carry this brat bridal style into my house. I gently lifted him up into my arms carefully closing the car door hoping it wouldn't wake him. He shifted slightly pressing his face against my neck. God if he wasn’t in the state he was in, I would kiss him. Once inside I laid him onto my bed. I would let him have it tonight, he seemed like he needed a good night’s sleep. I decided to set down and do some work. I emailed the principle with the details of today minus the part about me reading his file. After that I did the usual grading and paperwork I did everyday. At 1am I decided to call it a night. I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes trying to find sleep. I tossed and turned many times but it was no use my fucking brain was overworking itself. How did Eren know about my dreams? I could have misheard him… but he called me captain… his captain. At this a part of my dream came to me. We were standing in a field… the same field I killed him in, but this time the scene was different. We were holding hands and Eren was smiling up at the trees. “Captain if we ever meet again in another life, love me just as much as I love you in this moment.” after he spoke he kissed me. I placed my forehead against his and I was smiling as well. “I will Eren, I will.” I sighed in content at this memory and fell into a deep needed sleep.


	22. Guardian Angel?

-Eren's Pov-

I opened my eyes to blinding light. 'Where the hell was I?' I sat up and took in my surroundings. The room I was in was spotlessly clean and looked almost untouched. The walls were white and blank, except the one painting of a forest hanging up. I was in a queen sized bed that had black bedding. Had I checked into a hotel? That's when I remembered where I was. I was at Mr Ackermans house. .. that poor man had to save me from my own mental state. I climbed out of his bed and softly padded my way into the living room. His whole house was spotless and smelled like clean linen with a mix of lemons. It was a three bedroom two bath house with a very nice kitchen and spacious living room. All the walls were a crisp clean white, and were all blank. On my journey through the living room, I paused to watch Mr Ackerman sleep. He was curled on his side, laying on the couch with a peaceful expression across his face. I felt bad for all I put him through because of my worthless father. Oh no my... father he would be back soon, and this time I may not make it out alive. I realized I was crying when I felt my tears hit my hand and I knew it wasn't long before I started sobbing loudly. I locked myself in the bathroom and slid against the floor as one of many panic attacks hit me. What was happening to me? I'm usually stronger than this, but I suppose lately not being able to afford my depression and anxiety medications, has affected my abilities to control my pain. I had no idea how long I had been crying when I heard Mr Ackermans deep voice outside of the door. "Eren, is everything alright? " I sniffled and managed out a weak reply. "Yes sir. ." I heard him jiggle the doorknob and decided to accept his help yet again. I reached up and unlocked the latch letting him open the door. He cautiously stepped inside the bathroom, intentionally leaving the door open so I didn't feel trapped. "Did you have a bad dream about your father?" He questioned sliding down to sit beside me on the cold tile floor. I nodded my head quickly still unable to meet his eyes. He scooted closer and pulled me into a hug. I unconsciously nuzzled my face into his neck, he smelled like fresh soap. Inside his arms I felt safe like the world around us was cut off. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and shushed me with a calming voice. "Eren if you want you can stay with me for a while, until you feel safe at your own home." I looked up at him in amazed wonderment. "But I'm just a student that you barely know, why are you being so nice to me?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was thinking hard about something and his usual scowl returned. "Okay this is going to sound completely fucking stupid and you being a brat, well, you may decide to run. But I've had dreams about you for years now way before we met.. and I think it may be possible that in one of our other lives we knew each other." I gasped and looked at his completely serious expression. "So I'm not the only one huh" I blushed at his guess knowing he was right. "But even if our dreams make us connected in a way... we still don't know each other at least not in this life. And from what I can remember you ended my life." He frowned releasing me from his hold abruptly standing up. "Yeah I'm still not over that fact myself. But I do know I have a strong sense to protect your ass, pun not intended, so let's just take this day by day and see where it leads." I nodded at his suggestion. I needed him in my life, even if this was random and crazy. I stood up next to him and we headed into the kitchen. He made us both grilled cheese sandwiches with tomato soup. The smell of the food was mouthwatering, and I was thankful he had decided to cook. "Oi, brat, quit drooling on my counter and come get your food." He shook a plate at me playfully and I chuckled a little. Mr Ackerman could be completely adorable when he wanted to. As I ate I thought about my father, I was still frightened by him. But I couldn't help the thought that maybe with Mr Ackerman around, I could experience some true happiness.


	23. Ground Rules.

-Levi's Pov-

I surprised myself by how comfortable being around Eren made me. I'm willingly letting him stay with me. Me Levi freaking Ackerman willingly taking in a brat. I'm his teacher, who is older than him and also a stranger. I knew my dreams were a sign of something, but I never expected Eren to have them too. I wished I knew all of what happened in our past life. All I know is I was much more of an asshole then, I never showed emotions (now that has changed a bit), I was a strong soldier, and Eren and I had been in love. I never let people into my world this easily but this brat with his ocean eyes, knocked my defenses down with a simple hello. I watched him eating and realized something else. I would have to teach this ruffian how to clean! If he's gonna stay here there's no way in hell I'm letting him create a disaster area of my house. I shook my head 'No Levi this is not the time to think about your OCD bullshit' oh yeah that's right Eren still calls me Mr. Ackerman. "Hey Eren, whenever we are alone call me Levi ok?" He looked up from his almost empty soup bowl and nodded in joy. "Ok, Levi " I shivered, the way my name rolled off his tongue had me feeling some type of way. No way, just because we had been apparent lovers, doesn't mean we can be that now. "Eren, if you're done I would like to set some ground rules." He nodded and focused on listening to me. "First, I keep a clean environment so if you make a mess clean it immediately. Second, If you bring a lover back here please do so when I'm out. I don't fancy hearing other people's lovemaking, also wash your bedding afterwards. Third, because you are my student no-one can know you are staying here." Eren nodded "Ok I got it, thanks for letting me stay with you." I stood and took our used dishes to the dishwasher. Eren helped me load it and then offered to do the laundry. Huh, maybe having him around wouldn't be so bad after all. It was nearing midnight when all the chores were done. I showed Eren to his room, down the hall from mine. "Goodnight Levi, thank you for everything. " He hugged me and again nuzzled his nose against my neck. I held in an embarrassing moan. I should really tell him that my neck is super sensitive, that doing that isn't acceptable, but he would probably think I'm weird. As I lay down in my bed I realised it smelled of Erens scent. He smelled like sweet honeysuckles and it drove me mad. I buried my face into my pillow inhaling his heavenly scent, he would be the true death of me.


	24. Cute.

-Eren's Pov-

I jerked awake shaking from another nightmare. In this nightmare, I was a Titan again, and I was fighting a Titan version of Mikasa's finance Annie. We were destroying buildings and houses as we battled, and at the end of our battle... I had tried to eat her. Levi had saved me from eating her, if he had not been there... I would have eaten a human being. My stomach growled at that thought and I grew nauseous. 'Ew oh my fucking god. Cannibalism is not a thing I'm into' I drug myself from bed, knowing that Levi wouldn't let me attend school this week after my meltdown. I walked softly past his door hoping I wouldn't wake him. I needed a hot cup of tea after my mess of a dream. I had just finished brewing my cup of Earl Grey when I heard Levis feet on the floor. I decided I would make him a cup as well, being that it was his tea anyway. He came into the kitchen wearing his work clothes, his hair was clean and perfectly styled, and he smelled amazing as usual. "Oh, morning Eren, I thought you'd sleep in today." He glanced down at the counter "is that tea for me?" I nodded shyly and pushed the cup to him. I watched him take a cautious sip hoping he wouldn't hate it. His eyes grew wide and he looked at me not in disgust but in surprise. "Eren this is the best damn cup of tea I've ever had. And I grew up in France so that's saying a lot." Levi's appraisal had me floating on cloud 9. Not only did he enjoy it, he loved it! I was smiling and drumming my fingers happily against the countertop. I wonder what it would be like if we were dating. Would I be this happy all the time? I looked up and locked eyes with Levi. His piercing grey eyes always sent shivers up my spine. He nibbled on his lip as if he wanted to say something. "What?" I asked him cocking my head to the side and giving him a sly grin. "Nothing really, um thanks for the tea I'll be heading out now. " Levi frantically gathered his bag and coat, running out the front door. As soon as the door clicked shut I busted out in uncontrollable laughter. I had just made a grown man run from his own house, in sheer embarrassment. I stand with my statement that Levi is completely, absolutely, and unbearably adorable.


	25. Helping A Friend.

-Levi's Pov-

I dashed quickly away from my home. Thankful my brain kicked in and I had the sense to leave. I almost kissed Eren! When we had locked eyes my brain went numb, and I got lost in his gaze, all I wanted to do at that moment was kiss him. I climbed into my car shaking my head. What was I doing? Not only was he my student but we're also a few years apart. I need to face reality. The Eren in my past and dreams are not the Eren in my present. No matter how I feel about him, the feelings won't be returned. I understand why, after all, he's been through in his life, the last thing he needs is to date an old man. I crunk my car and drove down to Erwin and Hange's bakery, I needed my best friends right now. On my drive there I realized the last time I talked to either of them was the last time I visited the shop. Weird, Hange usually calls me daily. I parked my car outside of Scouts Rebellion and went inside. The bakery was empty so as soon as the doorbell rang, Erwin came from the back. "Oh Levi, nice to see you." "Hi Erwin, I'm in need of some emotional comfort so I came to you and Hange." Erwin sighed and looked at the floor. "Levi, Hange and I decided to call off our engagement. She uh... she fell in love at her job, with a scientist named Mike. We are still friends, but we need a break before we see each other again." I was actually shocked. They had seemed like a set thing, they had always gotten along so well. I couldn't believe that they were over... I embraced Erwin in a bear hug knowing he was on the verge of tears. He needed my emotional comfort, my problems were nothing compared to his. Erwin had always been the one in his relationship to put in 100%. Come to think of it he did look really exhausted "Thank you, Levi, I've felt so alone and I was too ashamed over my failures to give you a call." I sighed in frustration, why did he always hold his pain in. "Come on Erwin let's go eat something, and get some much needed fresh air. " I looped my arm with his and led him to my car. He was so emotionally drained, that he wobbled whenever he took a few steps. In the state he was in, I was surprised he had managed to open the shop. I called into work and told them that I needed the rest of the week off, for personal reasons and that they needed to get a substitute. The principle understood and surprisingly didn't give me a hard time over it. He probably thinks I'm frazzled and need a week off because of the incident with Eren. Oh well, whatever it is I'm grateful for it. I decided to take Erwin to the new Italian place nearby, he had always loved Italian food. Today's mission was to make Erwin feel human again.


	26. Surprise.

-Eren's Pov-

Shortly after Levi had left Armin called me in a frenzy. “Eren! I need a humongous favor. I’m supposed to be into work at Ricco’s in 20 minutes, but my grandpa needs to go to the hospital. My boss said she would let you cover my shift today, so can you please, please help me?” I held my phone in my hand processing the rush of information I had just received. Armin worked at a new Italian place in town, it was popular. I hated crowds… but Armin needed me. “Ok Armin, I got you, just take care of grandad. You owe me one.” He sighed in relief and thanked me, told me his boss had extra work uniforms, then he quickly hung up on me. I really hoped his grandad was ok, he was the only family Armin had. I showered, put on deodorant and cologne and decided to touch up my looks. I used my straightener to add curls to my hair, I’ve learned my hair looks hot curled. I then got into the makeup kit I had used, in high school, when I was a male host. I applied concealer onto the hideous bags underneath my eyes, next I applied black eyeliner. I smiled at my reflection, for once I didn’t look like a mess. I grabbed my car keys and dashed out the door, man I hope I’m not late. I arrived at Ricco’s seemingly right at rush hour. I was ushered into the building by Armin’s boss as she told me the basics of serving. The waiter outfit was nice, it consisted of black shoes, black skinny jeans, a black button-down top, and a gold bowtie. I’m never conceited about my looks, but tonight I looked great! It was my first time serving but I was a natural. The crowds didn’t intimidate me like I expected and I started enjoying talking to the customers. “Eren, will you take these pasta plates to table four. I know it’s not your table but their server still hasn’t returned from break, and I don’t want their food to get cold.” I nodded and took the plates without hesitation, I was here to help, wasn’t I? I approached the table without looking at the customer's faces. “Hello, I’m Eren I’ve brought you your pasta in place of your server.” I finally looked up and was met with shocked grey eyes. I took in the scene in front of me, not only was Levi here, but he was holding hands with Erwin! Wasn’t Erwin engaged? And wasn’t Levi mine! Oh shit, I need to quit staring at them. “Oh, it seems I’ve arrived at an inconvenient timing my apologies. I’ll just leave your pasta here.” I set the plates down and walked as fast as I could away from their table. My heart was hurting with jealousy and I was glad Armin’s shift was over. I left Ricco’s and arrived back at Levi’s in a flash, had I misunderstood all of the chemistry between Levi and myself? I plopped down into my bed groaning. What in the world was Levi doing with a soon to be married man, and openly in public as well… I knew my happiness was too good to be true, but damn it still hurt to see it crumble. I decided to take a nap even if it was midday, I just needed the pain to go away.


	27. Apologies Are The Best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter gets steamy.

-Levi's Pov-

I was an idiot, a fucking huge blundering idiot. In my rush to cheer Erwin up I had forgotten to tell Eren the situation… Hence when he saw us just a minute ago he lost it. We’re not dating but the chemistry is obvious, so he probably feels unwanted... “Levi, are you ok?” Erwin asked me concerned. Fuck, I was supposed to help him and now he's worrying. I decided to tell him about Eren, everything from the dreams to his dad. “Oh God, Levi I had no idea your life was so dramatic.” he chuckled and patted my hand. I scowled and nodded in response. “Erwin, I think it’s best I go find Eren before he overthinks this too much.” Erwin understood and we quickly paid the bill. “Levi thanks for today I really needed a friend.” I glanced at Erwin in my passenger seat. Earlier today he had looked defeated, but now he a small gleam of hope in his eyes. I parked outside of the bakery and we bid our goodbyes. “Erwin, if you ever need me just call ok.” He smiled, nodded and disappeared inside of his bakery. Erwin was a great friend and even with the misunderstandings from Eren, I was glad I had helped a friend. I drove home nervously contemplating what Eren would do. Would he scream at me? Pack and leave? Accuse me of cheating? I shook my head at the last part, we weren’t dating so why would he do that. I unlocked the door carefully preparing myself for the works of Eren’s anger. I was met with sheer silence and all the lights inside were off. Shit, did he leave already? I put my things down, took off my coat and headed straight to his bedroom. There was light seeping from underneath the door, so I knew he was inside. I knocked lightly on the door “Eren I’m home, can I come in?” No response, just silence inside. I decided to take my chances and open the door. Eren was curled in a ball in the middle of his bed, sleeping soundly. He was still in his work clothes and as I approached, I realized he had been crying and that his makeup from today was streamed down his face. I sat on the edge of his bed watching his face twist in and out of frowns. Oh, Eren… I felt like shit, I had made him cry himself to sleep. I shook him softly. After a few shakes, he opened his eyes and looked up at me. When he saw me his eyes went from sleepy to pain filled in a split second. I never wanted him to look at me like this, so without thinking I leaned down and kissed him. He roughly pushed me away setting up angrily. I held up my hands just in case he attacked and tried to speak in my defense. “Eren please don’t hit me, I know today looked weird, and kissing you suddenly is inappropriate, but please just let me explain!” I peeked through my fingers at him. He had his arms crossed and his face was flushed with an angry blush. “Ok, I’m listening, but If I don’t like your explanation, I’m punching you in the face,” I explained everything from today to him and he seemed to relax at the fact that Erwin and I weren’t together. “I understand the situation now but Levi, that doesn’t explain why you just kissed me.” he smiled slyly at me. “Well… We obviously have past chemistry together and you looked really hot today, so when I thought I might lose you, I just acted on instinct.” I blurted out hiding an embarrassing blush from him. The bed shifted and I felt Eren place his hand on my knee. “So I was hot today huh,” he whispered out in a low raspy voice. I looked up at him to find his face just inches from mine. “Kiss me.” he murmured his lips just inches from mine, I didn’t need to be told twice. I laced my fingers into his curly brown hair and kissed him with a newfound passion. This kiss was not like the first, the first had been soft and caring, this one was fiery and passionate. I couldn’t control the low grunts leaving my throat. It felt so good to kiss him again and I wanted so much more of him. I bit his lip and when he gasped in surprise I took my advantage and started french kissing him. He shifted to straddle me and started letting out small moans at the delicious friction of our clothed bodies against each other. I snapped when he ground his erection against me, tonight Eren would become mine.


	28. Seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual themes.

-Eren's Pov-

I was being drawn out of my sleep by Levi’s voice and I truly wanted to ignore it. I sighed and slowly opened my heavy eyelids, crying had taken all energy from me. When I saw his face I couldn’t help but scowl at him, remembering the scene from earlier today. Then it happened, Levi kissed me full on the lips. Oh sweet lord my heart’s gonna explode. His kiss was so tender, his lips were so soft, but even with his heavenly touch I was still mad. I pushed him away ready to give him a beating, but he stopped my anger by explaining everything to me. Then he also explained that the reason he had kissed me is because he thought I was hot! I decided to take a huge leap out of character and try to seduce him. I placed my hand on his knee and spoke in my best seductive voice. “So I was hot today huh.” it wasn’t a question but a statement. I looked up at his flushed face, this was the first time I had ever wanted anyone this badly. “Kiss me.” I murmured basically against his lips already. This kiss was different but much better. I could feel his need for me in the pressure of his lips, the way he gripped my hair, and the delicious grunts that were leaving his throat. I started getting hard when he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I never knew that just kissing could feel this euphoric, without thinking I straddled him and started grinding myself against him. My body now had a mind of its own, and it wanted Levi badly. “Eren w..wait” he grunted reaching his hands out to stop my hips from moving. Oh no had I went too far? Was he disgusted? I took deep breaths controlling the lust and disappointment inside of my body. “Let’s go to my room, your bed is only made for one.” At this my head snapped up in shock and excitement. He wanted me! He just wanted to be in his room. I started giggling and forced myself off of his lap. “Well then, come and get me.” I winked and ran towards his room. This was so not like me but Levi was so cute I couldn’t help but be playful with him. He followed me immediately into his room, his face was flushed and his erection was straining against his pants. I curled my finger motioning him towards me, when he had made his way to the bed I stood up and pushed him down. Re-straddling him I started kissing down his neck. His body jumped in shock and he let out a moan. To test if his neck was his hot spot I bit lightly into his flesh. The reaction was instant “Fuck Eren!” he yelled bucking his hips up against me. I unbuttoned his white button down and began leaving love marks all over his porcelain complexion. When I made it to his pants I unbuckled them without hesitation, and drug them and his boxers straight off his body. I licked my lips taking in the sight of him. Did this man know how hot he was? He was literal sex on legs. He had perfect unblemished white skin, barely any body hair, a six pack and a very erotic face. I took his erection into my hand, oh god he was perfect here too. I started leaning my head down to take him into my mouth, but before I could a series of flashbacks hit me. Flashbacks of my dad and how he would make me suck him off… I was shaking now and pissed that my PTSD had ruined this moment. “Oi Eren, are you ok?” Levi was setting up, sex forgotten as he pulled me into a hug. I was a crying mess and I absolutely hated myself. Levi shushed me and rubbed my back repeatedly until I could breathe again. “Eren, It’s okay you don’t have to force yourself to do anything with me, ever.” Levi was such an angel to be this kind, and I didn’t deserve him. I needed to try again, I needed to replace the bad memories with good ones. “Levi, I’m so sorry flashbacks hit me… but if you still want to c..can we try again?” I asked looking into his eyes hopefully. He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. “Of course we can Brat I am still painfully hard you know, but this time I’m taking the lead, don’t worry I’ll be gentle and stop whenever you want to.” I laughed and nodded, Levi was the greatest man in the world.


	29. First Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. GUY X GUY SEX. TURN BACK NOW.

-Levi's Pov-

I picked things back up slowly starting with gentle but passionate kisses. Eren laid down onto the bed pulling me down into a more heated kiss. I undid the buttons on his work uniform pulling it off of his body and tossing it to the floor. Then placing my hand onto his chest I began tracing small circles as I made my way up to his nipples. I softly kneaded his hardening nipple in between my fingers. “Oh Levi.” he jolted and moaned my name. Eren had no clue just how sexy every noise he makes sounds. I kissed down his neck stopping to leave a love bite on his collarbone. This mark would be proof of him being mine. I replaced my hand with my mouth, rolling my tongue in circles and lightly nibbling. Eren began squirming underneath me and I knew by this point he was ready for more. I reached my hand down and stroked his length from the outside of his pants. He gasped and retracted his hips from my touch. “Eren, do you want me to stop?” I looked at him waiting for the answer, knowing that if I hurt him I could never forgive myself. His eyes had tears in them but they were also filled with lust, and his bottom lip was red from where he had been biting into it. “No Please don’t stop.” his voice was low and raspy with need. I smiled and pecked a light kiss onto his forehead. I gently removed his skinny jeans and tight boxers revealing his fully erect manhood. There was only one word to describe Eren, beautiful. His sun-kissed skin, cute freckles, ocean eyes and warm voice he was the living embodiment of a beach sunset. I took him into my hand stroking him firmly and slow enjoying all the moans leaving his lips. I hadn’t had sex since college and I’ve only slept with one man, so I didn’t know if I was ok but judging by the sounds Eren was making I was doing a good job. I teased his leaking tip with my tongue loving the soft moans and quick breaths he took every time my tongue moved. Then I took him fully into my mouth, his size was big so I struggled a bit but finally, I had his entire length inside my mouth. “Mmm Levi s...so good.” I could listen to Eren moan my name all day it sounded so delicious. I began bobbing my head fast, taking him as far into my throat as I could without gagging. Eren was bucking his hips up into my mouth as he let curse words and moans spew from his mouth. “Levi! Stop I’m going to…” he didn’t finish his sentence as he burst violently inside my mouth. I would usually think this was filthy but with Eren it was acceptable. His body was shaking and he still had labored breathing. I wanted to be inside of him so badly. I walked to my bedside table and rummaged around locating my condoms and lubricant. Eren looked panicked for a moment but tried his best to relax. “We can stop if you’re not comfortable with this.” I offered to him so that he knew he didn’t have to force himself. He blushed and shook his head. “T...that’s not the problem, the problem is my dad never actually put himself inside me… so I’m a virgin.” he hid his face and I couldn’t help but laugh at how shy and cute he was. “Ok, Eren I understand.” I kissed him again as I poured the lube onto my fingers. I traced my finger around his entrance a few times before I inserted it into him. I was moving my finger in and out of him at a slow but steady pace, I knew it probably felt strange to him, but he was slowly adjusting. When I deemed him ready I added a second finger scissoring him open. I knew I had to find his prostate that way he could find pleasure in this as well. I curled my fingers a few times inside him before finally locating his prostate. His body jolted off the bed and he clenched down around my fingers. “Oh fuck!” I smiled, thankful he was finally enjoying this. After he had begun thrusting his ass against my hand I decided it was time, plus I really couldn’t wait any longer. I rolled on a condom lubing up my erection and positioning myself at his entrance. “Ready?” he nodded lacing his arms around my neck and kissing me. I slowly pushed myself into his tight heat. He moaned into my mouth and wrapped his legs around me, begging me to move. So move I did, I began thrusting at a steady slow pace loving the way he felt around me, and loving the sounds leaving his mouth. “Eren, you feel so fucking good.” I grunted into his ear. I was beginning to lose my composure and I knew it wasn’t long before I met my climax. “Levi fuck me harder please.” Oh fuck, with that simple needy request my composure went flying straight out of the window. I began slamming my hips into him and hitting his prostate straight on. “Yes! Levi there!” Eren was shouting now and clawing the sheets trying his best to not cum. “Shit! Eren I’m going to cum.” I warned no longer able to hold back my climax. “Me too Levi.” I took his erection into my hand stroking him along with my thrusts. I thrust a few more hard thrusts and we were both climaxing together. “Levi!” Eren desperately shouted my name as his climax hit, that with the way he was clawing my back and clenching around me, pushed me over the edge. We collapsed onto the bed completely spent from the amount of energy we had just used. I pulled Eren against my chest kissing his forehead and running my fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. “I fucking love you brat.” His grip tightened around me and he pulled himself closer into my body. “Me too Levi, I love you too.”


End file.
